utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bun
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = nokia |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ぶん |officialromajiname = Bun |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 24|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = 1992|birthref = His Nico Nico Douga userpage |status = Active |years = 2012-present |NNDuserpage = 21480652 |mylist1 = 32970413 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 35410341 |mylist2info = collabs |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1435280 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Banana }} |l3H0aWqs24k}} Bun (ぶん), is a new who started uploading in July 2012 with a cover of "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" . He often autotunes his voice, and likes to tune it especially heavily in electro rock songs such as those of . When not autotuned, he can be heard to have a solid yet slightly raspy mid-range voice. However, his singing at the same time contains some certain lightness, as to be heard in his cover of "Yakimochi no Kotae" , and can be somewhat soft, as seen in his cover of "Gears of Love" . Bun can even pull off an erotic voice, as seen in his cover of "Ifuudoudou" , which is also his most viewed cover with 101K views as of August 2013. He is scarcely active as of 2016, uploading one cover in 2016 and another in 2017. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on May 29, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2012.07.19) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" feat. Bun and Yuino (2012.08.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.09.01) # "WAVE" (2012.09.24) # "Ifuudoudou" (2012.10.30) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Bun and uk. (2012.10.30) # "Boku wa Waki ga Kayui desu" feat. Bun and Hagu (2012.11.09) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (2012.11.19) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.07) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.12.11) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Bun and Banana (2012.12.29) # "Keppekishou" (2013.01.04) # "Shoudou x Pandemonics" feat. Bun, +*Mirin, uk., Amatoo. and Yukimura. (2013.01.10) # "FACE" (2013.01.23) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Bun and Hagu (2013.02.04) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.02.08) # "Kyouki Ranbu" feat. Bun and Zonu (2013.02.11) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.18) (Deleted) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.15) # "Gears of Love" (2013.04.03) # "Jewel" (2013.05.20) # "Party Junkie" (2013.05.23) # "Bangasa" (2013.07.22) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.17) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.08.31) # "Mr.wonderboy" (2013.10.04) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "Koshitantan" (2013.10.26) # "GOLD" feat. Bun, Buchikuro, Shack, Renge, Izu, Tomoya, Alke, Yumena*, iwa, Masasu, Arumaro, Tamatama, Doupan, Happiness and Secret (2013.12.06) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (At The Ruins Of Ateliesta) feat. Bun and Banana (2013.12.24) # "Jittto Miteiru" (2013.12.26) (Private) # "Jittto Miteiru" (2013.12.29) # "FLASH BACK" feat. Bun and Hiiragi Yuka (2014.02.03) # "Yume no Katachi" feat. Bun, Natsume Itsuki, 305, Dassen Guu, Haru, Yuaru, Banana and Zonu (2014.02.14) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.15) (Private) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.15) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.20) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.02.25) # "unlimited" feat. , Bun and See. (2014.03.10) # "+♂" feat. Bun, Banana, Mikaru☆, Himeringo and +*Mirin (2014.03.22) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.04.02) # "Heimensetsu" (2014.04.20) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.02) # "Gishinanki" (2014.06.14) # "Juuzoku Fritters" (2014.07.10) # "drop pop candy" feat. Bun and Mikaru (2014.08.21) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) (2014.11.12) # "Love Me If You Can" (2015.03.29) # "Blessing ✡ new stars edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Birei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Rei and Bun (2015.10.30) # "Aijou≪Carnation" (Affection≪Carnation) (2016.05.07) # "KILLER B" (2017.12.23) }} Discography Gallery |BunRealLife.png|Bun as seen on Twitter |BunRealLife2.png|Bun as seen on Twitter |BunRealLife3.png|Bun as seen on Twitter |Bun.png|Bun as seen on Twitter |Bun NND.png|Bun as seen on Nico Nico Douga |BunADEUTA.png|Bun as seen on Illust. by Gin (ぎん) |Bun profile.png|Bun's profile, as seen in his Twitter banner |Bun by mocao.png|Bun as seen in his Twitter icon |Bun in Blessing New Stars Edition.png|Bun as seen in "Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" Illust. by ASAMI & Ichijoleon (一条れおん) }} Trivia * He uses a BEHRINGER/XM8500 mic and SHURE/SRH840 and SONY/MDR-CD900ST headphones, his speakers are FOSTEX/PM0.4n.His Nico Nico Douga community profile * He admires ΦKushiΦ.[Twitter Introduction External Links * Twitter * Blomaga